


Lullaby

by tinkertoysdamn



Series: Lullaby [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for Star Trek kink meme <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/5274.html?thread=5179546#t5179546">prompt: <span>Established pair, someone makes the mistake of going after Spock pregnant mate and they pay a nasty price</span></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

The ship was in ruins.  Instead of the hum of power and the buzz of crew activity there was silence only broken by the captain’s pained whimpering.

The rest of the crew was dead.

A broken neck here, a phaser shot there, it all meant the same thing.  His crew was dead and he was next.  

The captain sucked in a labored breath through his broken jaw, unable to move the rest of his body.  His limbs were twisted into unrecognizable shapes, his beautiful tusks snapped off as if they were twigs.

His teary eyes blinked up at the Vulcan straddling him.  The Vulcan’s bearded face was cold, unemotional; a strange sight after the impassioned violence just moments ago.  All other thoughts faded away once the laser scalpel bit into his chest.

He screamed as the smell of cooked pork and charred clothing filled his lungs.  The scalpel drew a line of agony down, down his chest in a single thin stripe.

“You’re not doing it right.”

The Vulcan paused in his work and turned his head to face the one who so rudely interrupted him.  It was the human, the Vulcan’s mate and the only other being left alive on this floating tomb.

The captain’s superiors on Tellar Prime had told him that the human male would be an easy target.  The Empire did not train their doctors in hand-to-hand combat and he was also very pregnant.  The captain had hoped to use the doctor as a bargaining chip against the Vulcan.  

The Vulcan’s father was Ambassador Sarek, who was going to lead the Vulcan delegation during a conference concerning a planet Tellar Prime wanted left out of the Empire.  Ambassador Sarek approved of the match between his son and the Empire’s finest surgeon, which made the plan seem perfect.

However, the captain had underestimated the doctor and the Vulcan.

“If you keep carving him that way all you’ll get is a mass of scar tissue.  If you really want to cut his heart out let me do it.  I can even keep it beating if you want.”

Vastly underestimated the doctor.

The Vulcan pushed himself off the captain and moved toward his mate.  The human was beautiful, even heavy with child and bruised from battle.  The Vulcan’s fingers traced along a vicious cut on the man’s cheek.

The Tellarite captain had backhanded the doctor during the ransom transmission, leaving the mark.  It had been his biggest mistake.  Soon after, the Vulcan had beamed aboard their ship and rained down a swath of destruction the captain wished he had never lived to see.

The doctor let his mate stroke the flesh by the wound.  “Don’t worry,” he drawled, “it’ll heal up nice.”  He tongue darted out to lick at the Vulcan’s thumb.  “Unless you don’t want it to.”

The Vulcan shuddered.  “I’ll consider it.”

Suddenly the doctor winced and placed a hand across his stomach.  “Little bastard’s kicking.  Hurry up so we can get back to the ship.  Calm down, kiddo.”  The doctor’s face was soft, colored with real affection as he rubbed soothing circles on his belly.

“As you wish,” the Vulcan said.  He turned his cold gaze back to the captain.  

The captain’s chest squeezed in fear; this was it, he was going to die.  As the Vulcan began carving into him again, the doctor’s soft tone reached his ears.

“Hush little baby don’t say a word, Daddy’s gonna buy you a mockingbird.”

The scalpel pushed in deeper.

“And if that mockingbird don’t sing—“

He screamed.  

 


End file.
